When Ice Turns Dark
by Captain Chicken
Summary: Lissandra gets her way, spreading dark ice all over Freljord, even attacking the wise Cyrophoenix Anivia (Blackfriars Anivia) Will the Frozen Watcher's rule once again? Or will Ashe free her friends and defeat the Ice witch? -no pairings- :3


Freljord, the coldest place in all of Runettera, was guarded by a wise cryogenic named, Anivia. She was a wise bird, who lived through many lifetimes and taught others of Freljord's past. She made many mortal friends along the way, Ashe, the Frost Archer, Nunu and his Yeti Willump, and watched Freljord live with great pride.

But one day, an evil left buried long ago in ice had resurfaced, and went to attack the one and only Cryophoenix.

* * *

"A great evil stirs" she said, landing on the cold ground in which Ashe's group lived. Ashe turned to her, watching as she looked to the mountains.

"Are you certain? Are you sure it is not Sejuani?" She asked warily. Anivia chuckled, looking at Ashe with an amused gaze.

"No, my dear child. Your sister Sejuani was never evil. It is a great evil that was buried deep within the ice. And now it approaches with a fast pace. Flee from here at once, this pure ice will be tainted, and its hate seeping into your very soul." She spoke. Ashe nodded as she slid out her bow, and beckoned th other men and women to follow her to warmer lands, where the ice could not touch.

"Be careful, great friend, for the lands you are to reach are much more different than what you have seen. Perhaps moving to the League's quarters would do a great deal. It is warmer than what you are used to, but it is as safe as Runettera can permit." She explained, preparing to fly again. Ashe looked on as finally the wise bird took flight, preparing herself for the long journey to the League.

* * *

Anivia flew to icy mountain peaks, looking on as dark ice spread itself onto the pure ice, a small figure emerging from the large mass.

"Lissandra," Anivia whispered, slowly backing away from the still spreading darkfrost. The woman named Lissandra laughed darkly as she touched the pure ice with her sharp nails, the pale, innocent ice turning dark and ominous.

"It has been so long, since I have seen the outside world. How has it been, Ice bird? Fun?" She spoke maliciously. She crackles again as the wise bird stepped further back, unable to fly due to her freight.

"Don't be so scared, I won't hurt you yet. I just want to talk. It has been so long since Avarosa sent the Frozen Watchers to the abyss, and the ice has told me many stories about the sisters. What do they call them? Ah yes, Ashe and Sejuani. Those weaklings. You told her to go to warmer lands, correct? Too bad the League cannot save them from me. I, will bury the world in ice, and the Frozen Watchers, along with me shall rule this pitiful land of Runeterra." She spoke, her words laced with amusement and anger at the same time.

"But first, I will get the one who protects all of Freljord, the Ice bird Anivia. You too shall succumb to that which is the dark frost. Close your eyes and you will feel better in no time." She cooed, sending her darkfrost after the wise bird. The still frightened Cryophoenix flapped her wings and took flight, all in desperation to get away from the evil. Lissandra laughed behind her sliding closer and closer with her moving ice.

* * *

"You have finally succumb! Join me and my army of Ice Born!" Lissandra laughed, covering the cryophoenix's body with dark ice. The ice bird cried, in fear and in pain. The darkfrost stabbed its way through her ice flesh, and turned her heart to darkened stone. She stopped screaming, her entire body shook and finally, went limp. Lissandra grew curious as she let the ice unravel itself, streams of water flowed onto the dark ice, before melting into the whole thing. Lissandra laughed once again, moving away towards Sejuani's part of the land, the clan leader unaware of Freljord's protector turning hateful, and a great evil making its way towards her.

* * *

Ashe awoke, her eyes wide open as she lifted the covers off. She recalled the wise bird's warning, 'A great evil stirs...' she could hear her voice in her head. She could not sleep, as she felt like a part of her had fallen, her wiser part. "My great friend, have you been consumed by the darkness?" She asked herself, as she peered out the window, a single snowflake fell on her palm. She watched it curiously, as her body heat did not melt it. Her eyes widened as the snowflake transformed into a shard of dark ice, and she dropped it to the floor, melting into the wood floor.

She knew. Anivia, the wisest of anyone in Freljord, had succumb to the great evil she tried to keep away for so long. Tears fell from her eyes as she fell to her knees, clutching her her skirt with great sadness and anger.

* * *

Anivia stared up at the dark sky, her almost lifeless eyes glared at the white snow that fell, laughing cruelly as the pure white had burned and turned dark. She looked on, the dead people that dared wander into the dark path, frozen in the standing position, their faces had fear written all over, as slowly their bodies froze, their blood curdling screams ceasing the moment the ice reached their foreheads.

"Ah humans, a meaningless as snowflakes." She chuckled flying further into the mountains, spreading darkfrost behind her.

* * *

"Ah Sejuani, you remind me so much of Serylda." Lissandra sighed, touching the limp woman's cheek with her cold hands. There she lay, beaten, as all of her clan members were strewn about her. She groaned as Lissandra pushed bristle off of her, and began encasing her in dark ice. Lissandra shushed her, and left her weak body in the ice cacoon.

"Where's your sister? It is her turn after all. It seems like I will have to travel so far on foot. But not to worry. All will kneel, in time." She stopped when she heard teeth chatter. It was quiet, but her keen ears listened closely. She waited.

"Since I couldn't beat you," she stuttered, her body beginning to shiver, tears rolling down the side of her face, angrily saying her next words.

"Since I couldn't beat you, She will." She growled low, before falling out of consciousness.

"Adorable. None will stop me. I have gone this far, and to be stopped now? I think not. It was admirable, how you think Ashe will stop me. She will not, since she has cowered and gone to the League. But not to worry, my plan unveils itself there. She cannot escape and then. Oh, look at me babbling about to a dead mortal, I'll head on, you just lie there looking fancy." She laughed, stifling a manic laugh. She moved towards the lower grounds, taking careful steps as she wanted to evade as many thornspitters and unleashes as possible.


End file.
